


from the desk of her majesty edelgard von hresvelg, with love

by joltik



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik
Summary: In which Byleth takes up the task of driving Edelgard to distraction during a meeting, leading Edelgard to turn the tables on her in her office.(written for the nsfw Edeleth zine Saghert and Cream)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	from the desk of her majesty edelgard von hresvelg, with love

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having pretty bad writer's block lately so unfortunately i don't have anything new for y'all right now, but i do have my fic from the nsfw edeleth zine! hopefully i get back into the swing of writing soon, and then i should have a couple other nsfw oneshots coming down the pipeline, as well as finally finishing chapter 2 of the roadtrip au....

Open audiences, Edelgard finds, are proving to be the biggest annoyance in her life post-war.

She’d instituted them at Ferdinand’s recommendation, and really, the idea wasn’t a bad one in theory. She fears growing disconnected from her people’s wants and needs, after all, and in theory, such a setting is a level playing field for making their ideas known.

In practice, however, thus far her time has mostly been dominated by self-important, status-seeking minor lords, which has given her no end of frustration. It would be far easier if she could just strip their titles and be rid of them, but unfortunately, with how the system is currently set up, they serve as vital cogs in the machine of bureaucracy. Until she is able to find more fitting candidates or they display outright corruption, replacing them is a low priority. She knows this, and yet her patience for listening to people such as Baron Ulrich von Kurzmann grows thinner every moment he drones on about why he deserves to keep his noble status, why he really should be given higher noble status, why he deserves to tax the villagers living in his small barony in Bergliez territory at a higher rate...

Admittedly, she cannot blame today’s impatience entirely on the nobles, something she admits to herself as she suppresses the urge to squirm on her throne. The person she has to both blame and thank for that is her wife, who stands next to the throne, the normally placid (really, bored) look she has on her face in settings like this replaced with a knowing smirk as she idly plays with something in the pocket of her cloak.

It’s a peculiar, wicked device that Byleth had brought back from the market one day, and Edelgard cannot even begin to fathom where she must have gone to find it. There are two pieces to it: an oddly shaped, oblong device that is...inserted, and a dial that is used to control it. She has no idea how it works, other than that it must be at least partially magical in function; she has never taken the time to attempt to learn magic, so it lies inert if she tries to use it. Byleth, however, clearly managed to find some way to make it work, because it… It’s inside of Edelgard, currently, and she feels it buzzing away, as it has been this whole time, pleasantly but...distracting. Very, very distracting.

It’s not the first time they’ve used this together, but it is the first time they’ve tried using it outside of the bedroom. It had been Byleth’s suggestion, and Edelgard had been scandalized but...intrigued, also, which is what eventually inspired her to agree to try it. There are conditions, of course; if anyone notices, or if Edelgard uses the word “bergamot,” Byleth is to turn off the device immediately.

The device is quieter than she expected, and none of her petitioners so far have shown any signs of noticing, to Edelgard’s relief. Byleth has mostly kept the device at a low setting while there have been petitioners present, aside from raising it temporarily in a few fits of mischief, and Edelgard has been mostly successful in maintaining her composure thus far.

By all appearances oblivious, Baron Kurzmann drones on. “Not to mention, with the harvest season rapidly approaching, I feel that it is important to note that I should like to requisition more troops for my territory, for the sake of protection.” 

“...And why, pray tell,” Edelgard says, pausing to bite her lip as the device pulses a little faster inside of her, her walls involuntarily clenching around it. “Why do you anticipate needing military force for the harvest?”

“Not force, per se, your majesty. But, surely you can understand the need for protection, in the event of an uprising, or even petty theft.” While the baron’s talking, the vibrations suddenly intensify dramatically before dropping off again, and Edelgard actually misses hearing a few words before she can regain her focus. “...can never trust those commonfolk, after all, _especially_ whenever there’s that much money involved.”

Edelgard turns to give Byleth a pointed glare, which is met with an innocent smile, before answering. “You already have the men who are normally stationed there, and there’s been no e-evidence in previous years of higher risks of rebellion during the harvest season as compared to the rest of the year…”

“Yes, well, that was previous years. One can never be too careful, and it’s the nobility’s job to account for such things, after all.”

“The nobility,” Edelgard scoffs, tapping her throne’s armrest and shifting in her seat, crossing her legs. Unfortunately, this has the effect of jostling the device inside her, and she has to bite her lip again, the new angle sending the vibrations directly to a particularly sensitive area inside of her.

“...Regardless,” she says, taking a deep breath to collect herself, “I find it peculiar that you would bring this matter to the throne, rather than...rather than Count Bergliez, as he is both Minister of Military Affairs, and. Responsible for matters regarding agriculture in your region.”

“I value efficiency in all matters, and I find it to be most efficient to take my concerns all the way to the top whenever possible, especially when I have multiple concerns to address.”

“You are a bold man, Baron Kurzmann. Tell me, is this scenario efficient…” She can’t quite suppress the hitch in her breath as the intensity of the vibrations spikes again. ”Is this efficient for the both of us, or just for you?”

“Well, I think it is quite clearly efficient for the both of us, Your Majesty. After all, is this not the purpose of your open audiences?”

“I...suppose it’s _one_ purpose of them, yes,” Edelgard says, her patience, for this man in particular as well as in general, wearing thin. “But that doesn’t…” She trails off as the device suddenly, briefly shoots up to what she knows to be the highest setting and she loses her train of thought. Luckily, she manages to remain quiet, but she has to take a moment to collect herself. “That doesn’t...grant you unlimited freedom to waste the emperor’s time.”

Von Kurzmann’s brow furrows. “Your majesty, are you feeling well?”

“...There is nothing to trouble yourself over. I am fine,” she says, as levelly as she is able to at the moment. “At any rate…”

“Actually…” Byleth cuts in, in her best attempt at an official manner, “her majesty hasn’t been feeling well as of late. In fact, I think it’s about time for audience hours to end so that her majesty can rest.”

“...My empress, I—” Edelgard starts to object, before relenting, irritation and relief warring in her tone. “Very well,” she says, allowing herself to be escorted out of the throne room, leaving a disgruntled and bewildered Baron Kurzmann behind them.

They make their way to Edelgard’s office. Edelgard drops like a stone into the chair behind her desk, where she sits massaging her temples, Byleth at her side. “What am I going to do with you, Byleth?”

“Hmm. You could have me serve you?” Byleth says, her gaze unrepentant.

“Mm...I think more punishment is in order, but it’s a start,” Edelgard says, smiling genuinely as Byleth kneels down to undo her trousers and pull down her smallclothes. Byleth leans in, and Edelgard shudders as she feels her wife’s lips graze against her labia, the device still buzzing lightly inside of her.

After a full morning being teased, and with the combined stimulation from both the device and Byleth’s mouth, it doesn’t take much to bring her over the edge. Byleth’s clever lips and tongue, sucking and lapping at her clit in turn, and the device, turned up high enough she swears she feels it in her bones...her vision whites out for a moment, and she cries out; her body physically shakes as she comes down, and she caresses Byleth’s hair weakly.

“Good, right, El?” Byleth says, looking entirely too pleased with herself.

“It was good, yes. But the level of cheek you have shown to your emperor should be addressed. Stand up.”

“You want to see my cheeks, huh?” Byleth says with a grin, but she complies.

“...Among other things, I suppose,” Edelgard says, mild exasperation and amusement at war in her tone. She stands, too, fully shedding her trousers and smallclothes and removing the device from where it was inserted, setting that down on the desk. She then presses Byleth against the desk, pulling down her shorts with one hand and shoving the other down her leggings to touch her. She’s wet already; the finger that Edelgard presses into her meets with little resistance. “Good…” she says, and Byleth shudders. “Turn around for me, my love. Do you want me to wreck you?”

Byleth lets out a hoarse chuckle as she does as bidden. “Please.”

“ _Good_ ,” she breathes, her lips lightly pressed against Byleth’s throat from behind. She lowers a hand between Byleth’s legs, pulls at the cloth of her leggings and tears until she has free access. She shoves in two fingers roughly, stretching, spreading her open. Byleth moans. “You’re so wet already, my love...were you thinking about this all morning?”

“Maybe... _haah_ —maybe not this, specifically,” Byleth says, panting, her breathing ragged, “but..this kind of thing, yeah… Wanting you.”

Edelgard makes a small noise of acknowledgement, and she uses her free hand to fish two items out of her desk: a harness and the other strange implement Byleth had obtained from whatever dubious location where she’d found the other device, presumably. It is, bluntly stated, phallic in shape and made of some strange material Edelgard doesn’t recognize.

While...inelegant in design, it’s hard for Edelgard to argue against its utility.

Byleth is distracted enough by her ministrations to not notice what she’s doing at first, but she lets out a huff of air when she does notice. “You...ah, you prepared for this, huh?”

“When have you known me to be unprepared?” Edelgard says, her tone amused, sultry, as she dips her hand down to graze her fingers teasingly against Byleth’s clit before pulling away altogether. Byleth’s breath hitches at the contact, and she lets out a small whine when Edelgard pulls away.

Getting the harness on takes a bit of fumbling, since Edelgard isn’t...exactly used to being the one using it, but eventually she manages, as Byleth unabashedly watches. Edelgard turns her back around, her hand firm on Byleth’s hip, and she presses against her, the implement rubbing between Byleth’s thighs, making her shudder. She uses one hand to adjust the angle before pushing it into Byleth, the other hand still on her hip to stabilize her. Byleth shakes as she’s entered, makes a ragged sound. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

“Y-yeah. Um,” Byleth says, sounding surprisingly thoughtful, so Edelgard pauses to allow her time to gather her thoughts. “Hmm. You probably don’t know about the, uh. “

“I...don’t know about what, exactly?”

“This, uh. This toy is magic, too. Here, just let me…” Byleth says, and Edelgard _thinks_ she reaches down between her legs but can’t actually see what she’s doing. “There. Um. You can keep going, whenever you’re ready.”

“...All right,” Edelgard says, and she starts to fuck Byleth, slow and steady at first. It takes a few thrusts before she actually processes the effects of whatever strange magic Byleth had performed. As she thrusts the...toy into Byleth, she can _feel_ it, somehow. It’s not quite the same as actual physical contact--it feels more...referred, abstracted. It’s odd, but hardly unpleasant. Without any nerve endings for it to direct the stimulation toward, she doesn’t feel it in any specific location, but with her still feeling hypersensitive after her orgasm, that’s not necessarily a bad thing; instead, it sends a warm feeling through her, a tingling that ebbs and flows, slowly growing over time.

She starts moving faster after giving Byleth time to adjust, gently maneuvering her until she is bent over the surface of the desk so that Edelgard can get a better angle, go deeper. Byleth moans,.deep and heavy, and it’s music to her ears, as she pushes into her, again and again. She has one hand over Byleth’s hip still, gripping it hard enough to bruise, the other hand palming Byleth’s left breast over her clothing, teasing, fondling.

“Mm...is this good?” Edelgard asks, her voice low, breathy, as she fucks into her again and again, relentless. Her muscles burn from using them in a way to which she is not quite accustomed, but it’s a pleasant burn, and well, she’s always been a quick study where physical matters are concerned. “Do you like this, my love?”

Byleth groans, heavy and needy, and makes an affirmative noise as she trembles. She’s a mess and she’s beautiful.

Edelgard suddenly feels a powerful need, a sense of longing, of _love_. She pauses, hears Byleth’s whine as she stops moving. “Would you mind getting up onto the desk for me, my heart? I want...I would like to see you.”

“...Of course,” Byleth says, her voice slightly hoarse but tender, warm. “Anything for you, El.”

It takes some adjusting, but they quickly resume, this time with Byleth lying spread out over Edelgard’s desk, legs loosely draped around Edelgard’s waist. It’s more of a strain on Edelgard like this, with Byleth on the desk instead of leaning against it, Edelgard’s legs not quite long enough to comfortably reach. It’s worth it, though, just to be able to see her love’s face.

She’s close, Edelgard can tell. She’s been with her enough times to know her tells: the way she tenses up, the look in her eyes, the pitch her moans take on… She could continue to punish her, draw this out until she’s begging, tease her as mercilessly as she’d teased Edelgard earlier this morning. But she’s feeling lenient, and...mostly, she longs to see her come undone. So Edelgard hoists one of Byleth’s legs onto her shoulder to get a better angle, and she drops her other hand down to rub against her. Byleth groans at the contact, low and sweet. She’s a wreck, nothing like the collected, stoic professor Edelgard had once known, and Edelgard loves seeing her like this. Loves being able to do this, to her. With her.

There’s no equivalent to orgasm with the referred feeling through the toy’s magic, not really. It ends up feeling more like...a song, maybe. Like experiencing something through a sense you wouldn’t normally, like seeing a sound, or feeling something you see. It’s like nothing she’s ever experienced. It’s transcendent.

When it’s over, Edelgard ends up slumping in her chair once again. Byleth perches on her desk, looking both quite obscene, with her leggings torn open at the crotch, and quite pleased with herself. Edelgard groans. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have torn your leggings...it was an impulse decision, and I fear it was a mistake.”

“Why?” Byleth says, looking genuinely perplexed. “I don’t mind.”

“We’re going to have to walk through the palace like this. People might see.”

“I think when I put my shorts back on, that will hide the worst of it.”

“I suppose,” Edelgard says, somewhat skeptical. A moment passes, and she lets out a small sigh. “You’re going to have to teach me magic, I think. There’s...clearly applications for it I’ve never considered.”

“Of course,” Byleth says with a chuckle, grabbing Edelgard’s hand and holding it. And Edelgard, very much in love, is content to keep holding it, as long as Byleth wants to. “Anything for you, El.”


End file.
